This invention relates to a locking device for automobiles, and more particularly to such a locking device adapted to be mounted on the automobile frame beneath the front door for actuation by the driver of the automobile.
Heretofore, various devices have been provided to prevent the theft of automobiles. Such devices have included locking mechanisms for preventing the normal rotation of the wheels on their axles, such as, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,233 dated June 14, 1926; U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,009 dated Jan. 23, 1923 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,216 dated Jan. 9, 1934. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,824 dated July 12, 1977 shows a wheel lock assembly for locking wheels against rotation, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,849 dated Mar. 24, 1987 shows a locking device fitting over a tire for continually gripping the tire. Other locking devices for automobiles have locked the steering mechanisms and starting crank against operation.
Thus, such prior art locking devices have been relatively complex both in operation, such as being provided for all or at least two of the wheels, and in the setting or actuation of the locking mechanism. Much of the complexity has resulted from the mechanisms for preventing the rotation of the wheels about their axles since the wheels are engaged in most instances by friction devices to prevent such rotation. Such friction devices require substantial frictional contact with the tires and must be adapted to fit tires or wheels of various sizes.